1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella devices and more particularly pertains to a new umbrella device for holding an automatically deploying an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,077 describes a covering for an umbrella which allows the umbrella to be attached to a piece of clothing. Another type of umbrella device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,771 which describes a garment which is positionable on a person's back and which is adapted for holding an umbrella as well as other devices such as a fan. Yet another similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,965 which includes a belt having a means thereon for selectively mounting an umbrella to the belt wearer's back. The particularly designed umbrella of this device can be selectively collapsed along its length to place it against the back or in a position extending upwardly from the wearer of the belt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an umbrella which can automatically deployed for use as needed and which remains stored within a housing when not in use. Additionally, the device should include straps so that the housing may be selectively worn on a the back of the umbrella user so that the user may selectively deploy the umbrella so that it unfurls over the head of the user.